Jace's one and only fear
by Chel-Chel13
Summary: DISCONTINUED! UP FOR GRABS!
1. The discovery

All characters belong to Cassandra Clare and I am sorry that this is soo short. This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>"Clary" said Jace groggily "Wake up my sleeping Beauty"<p>

Clary slowly opened her eyes to see a very nude Jace. As she recalls last night's events she blushes a deep crimson.

"like what you see" said Jace quirking up a perfectly sculpted eyebrow

"shut up Jace and get dressed" as she feels a blush coming on

"What no good mourning kiss by the way didn't you tell me to do the opposite last night you are quite demanding in bed" being his usual cocky self even in the mourning or afternoon, _what time is it_? As Jace pulls a navy blue sweater and jeans on, which contracts perfectly with his honey toned skin.

"Hey, Jace what time is it" looking around trying to get a hint

"It is 5 after 10 we barely escaped Isabella's cooking" remarked Jace with a crooked grin.

"You know one day she is going to hear you and put her shadowhunting skills to use and then I would be forever sad" Clary said pouting trying to hide back a laugh

"Please baby no one can defeat the awesome Jace" as he jumped on the bed and buried his head in the crook of her neck sucking slightly, as Clary released a moan "I need to get dressed I have to go shopping with Isabelle, I promised." She gasped. Jace not giving up as he slowly descends from her neck down to her chest cupping her breast with his mouth. A hard, firm knock at the door and a yell woke her up from her blissful state "Are you ready Clary we need to go and we can hear you guys all the way from downstairs, get dressed!" Jace broke off and looked up at me with a dreamlike stare. "Damn it Iz!" he said not bothering to hide his laughter giving me one last peck on the lips and got off me heading out of the room. "Jace" I whined "come back"

"I know I can barely get enough of me as well" he said smiling and was out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Clary" Isabelle said in a sing song voice<p>

"Go the fuck away Iz" I yelled thinking, _By the_ _Angel! We were safe I'm only 19 and Jace is only 20 how can this be possible we were safe, Safe!_

Clary then heard a click and spun around to see Iz standing there gaping at the test.

"Clary…." Her jaw dropped staring at the test as tears prickled down her as well as Clary cheeks. Izzy quickly spun back around and closed the door and sat next to Clary.

"Are you…." said Izzy stopping at the word. Clary slowly nodded her head. _I'm pre3gant! I'm Pregant! _She repeated over and over waiting for the words to sink in.

"Iz I'm fucking pregnant, how am I going to tell Jace!" tears poring down her face

"I don't know Clary, I don't know."

* * *

><p>Sorry this is soo short but i promise this will get longer as it goes and feel free to put helpful things in the reviews. Did I put to much dialouge?<p> 


	2. Breaking the news

"Hey Alec, do you know where Jace is?" Clary asked she just got home from the doctor's and her theory was confirmed.

"Probably in the training room"

Clary slowly walks trying to think of how she should tell Jace the news. When Clary comes to the training room she finds Jace and Iz training together. When Clary walks in Iz looks over with understanding.

"Hey Jace can we talk." She calls out

"Come on Clary we all know that is a cover story so lets just go in my room" said Jace with a devilish grin. Clary struts over to Jace and pulls his arm making him follow her to Jace's room.

"Feisty you must really like what I can do you didn't even let me put away my weapons belt" said Jace laughing. When Clary and Jace gets in his room she pulls him in a tight embrace and pulls his mouth onto hers. His tongue waiting for permission, battling her tongue, she slowly and regretfully pulls away.

"Jace..." she says out breath "will you ever leave, ever?" tears streaking down her cheeks

"Clary never I would never leave you" he exhales

"No matter what?" she says still trying to catch her breath. Jace wipes away the tears with a kiss while locking the door and putting a silencing rune on the door.

"How could you ask that, you are my life the only reason that I'm living, I would Die without you!" Pain evident in his voice. He picks her up and carries her over to their bed caressing her face, lifting the hem of her shirt. Clary pushes Jace's hands away and takes his hands and puts them back on her face.

"I love you" Clary said "I need to tell you something really important." Tears pouring down her face, scaring Jace.

"Clary what is it? You're scaring me." His golden brown eyes full of love and fear.

"I'm pregnant!" she practically yells. As she watches his face turns from love to concern.

"What? You're Pregnant?" his lips turning into a straight line, fear in his eyes. He slowly got up and sat at the edge of the bed, staring at the wall. Minutes went by but it felt like hours.

"Say something, anything" Clary said breaking down into tears, when Jace doesn't reply she gets up and runs to the door, but doesn't make it. Jace's warm, hard hand pulls her into a firm embrace. He softly brushes her lips with his, lifting her up.

"I'm sorry I just had to process it please don't be angry." Seriousness in his tone, however a single tear runs down his face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure I already went to the doctor I'm 1 month along" as his face contorts trying to remember.

"1 month?" He asked his eyes moving towards my stomach, as he kneels down and to get at eye level with my stomach, examining it. He then puts a gentle kiss right above her belly button.

"I don't even _know_ what a good father is like, I never had one how can I be one?" looking up at Clary's emerald eyes.

"Jace you will be the best father I know you can but you won't be a father to one but two, I'm having twins!" Clary says trying to hide her fear with excitement, but Jace sees right through it.

"Twins?" he slowly looks down at her bump, which is already starting to take an oval type shape.


End file.
